Haley Ann Macarty
by lil Kaari
Summary: Sequel to Emma Lily Hale.read Emma lily hale first please. Why does Emmett treat Bella like he has always known her? R/R I do not own Twilight
1. Haley Mcarty

Haley's Prov

I was hunting I hadn't hunted in days or weeks is more accurate I didn't know where I was I was looking for someone I meet awhile ago but never could find here. I had been running for weeks only just now stopping to hunt I didn't want to kill a human.

I saw a bear I went in to my hunting position I had made a vow many years ago to kill every bear that came in to my path. I hated bears after they killed my oldest brother.

I took off I got the bear on the ground when a blonde and very beautiful vampire next to me growling at me.

"who are you?" I asked the blonde she growled again.

"I should be asking you the same question" she sounded mad.

"I'm Haley I'm just passing through"

"Rose what's going on?' a male voice that sounded familiar asked.

"nothing Em just a small vampire on our territory"

Em could it be no he did I thought about his name and it automatically showed me that he was ten feet away from me I ran to him and hugged him.

I looked up at him he looked confused.

"Emmett it is you I now it is"

"how do you know who I am?"

"Emmett who is this little vampire?" the blonde who he called Rose asked.

I took his hand and made him showed his past human life and me and my twin his twin. I let go of his hand.

He looked at me it finally registered with him. He picked me up and spun so fast I hugged him again.

When he set me down Rose was mad she yelled "who the heck is she Emmett!"

Emmett looked back at Rose and smiled. "she's my little sister" I looked at Rose she looked stunned.

"Emmett I thought you died"

"no i was getting gawled by the bear when this beauty" he said pointing to Rosalie "picked me up and ran really fast an three days later i was a vampire.

i was so happy oh yea "hey Emmett i have a question""

"what question would that be little sister?"

"do you know a girl named Emma ?"

"yea we do" it was Rosalie who answered my question

"oh you do i meet a girl named Emma a few weeks ago and i wanted to talk to her but i can't seem to locat her at all"

"follow us and you can see Emma but i doubt she's the one you are looking for and what do you mean how would you locat her?"

"oh thats one of my two powers i can find some one if i just think about the name the other is i can see the pas of any person i touch" i explained as we ran.


	2. Reunited with family

Emmett's POV

I was hunting with Rosalie, for some reason the stupid little pixie of a sister we have insisted we go hunting.

I saw Rose go after a deer so I turned my attention to the smell of a different animal.

I herd Rosalie growl and say "Who are you?" so I went to find her. I didn't her the other girls Reply so I called out to Rose.

"Rose? What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing Em just a small vampire on our territory." Rosalie said a little annoyed.

I stepped into the clearing and saw the small girl who looked 15. Then all of the sudden she was hugging me and I was looking confused.

"Emmett I know it was you!" she said.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Emmett who is this little vampire?" Rose asked.

She took my hand and all of the sudden I was seeing my past my human life.

When she let go of my hand and I picked her up and swang her around.

When I set her down Rosalie yelled

"who the heck is she Emmett!!"

I looked back at Rose and smiled. "she's my little sister" I smiled and Rose looked shocked.

"Emmett I thought you died" Haley said

"No I was getting galled by the bear when this beauty" I said

pointing to Rosalie "picked me up and ran really fast an three days later I was a vampire.

"Hey Emmett I have a question?" Haley asked.

"And what question would that be little sister?" I asked

"Do you know a girl named Emma?"

"yeah we do." Rosalie said answered the question.

"oh you do I meet a girl named Emma a few weeks ago and I wanted to talk to her but i can't seem to locate her at all"

"follow us and you can see Emma but i doubt she's the one you are looking for and what do you mean how would you locate her?"


	3. The Disapperance of a Friend

Haley's Pov

When we got back to the house, Emmett banged open the door and yelled for his family.

Then when they were coming down the stairs and heading toward the living room I followed Emmett all the way inside and saw Emma sitting there on the couch on the lap of a guy.

But before I could say anything a short pixie like girl said.

"Emmett who is this young girl?"

"this is my little sister Haley Ann McCarty"

"Emmett? Did you say Haley?" asked a Chestnut brown hair with violet streaks in her hair

"Emma!! I tried to find you but I was being blocked out." I shrieked and ran to her

"Emmett will you introduce us please." a mother like person asked.

"yes mother. Haley this is Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Adam, and I guess you already know Emma. Everybody meet my little sister, Bella this would probable explain why I treaded you like a little sister its cause you reminded me of her but older she was like 7 when I supposedly died." Emmett explained.

"oh you're right that does explain a lot. Haley has he always acted like a big teddy bear?" Bella asked.

"yeah he has I loved it especially when storms hit he would always come in and check on me and Hannah." I said "here let me show you every one grab hands of the person next to you."

Once everyone was holding hands I began to show them my history and Emmett's.

I herd several gasps as we got to certain points in the story.

When we dropped hands everyone was looking to me to explain. I was getting ready to explain when the door burst open and Emma yelled.

"GO AWAY HENREY KING YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE!"

"well you see young Emma I can't I need you to come with me so I can get what I deserve from the most powerful vampires in the world." he sneered.

Emma laughed " you think you can bet 11 of us?" Emma asked him.

"no I can't but I can do this." he was fast next thing we knew Emma was gone and so was Henry King.


	4. Finding Emma

Haley's pov

"Emmett, I need a map now!!" I yelled as they all stared out the door where Emma had just diapered from. It was Rosalie who tossed me the map.

I flipped it open to Washington and let my eyes glaze over and I saw Emma on the back of Henry King and flying to Italy my eyes flew open.

"Italy their going to Italy go now." was all I got out before my eyes glazed again and saw Emma in Italy, Valturi. 

I opened my eyes and saw Alice on the phone I took the phone from her.

"She's headed to Valturi Italy to some palace of vampires called the Volturi." I said thrusting the phone back to Alice and went outside.

I was anxious and saw that I needed a distraction so I decided to go hunting to keep me busy.

I was hunting for what seemed like two days I had eaten: 12 deer, 4 lions, and 5 bears.

I was getting ready to go for a rabbit when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked

"Haley, their back Emma's with them." it was Alice 

"thanks Alice I'll be home soon."

I started running I ran for what seemed like hours untill I finaly got to the house 

Sorry it's so short but its late and I have to sleep so I don't fall a sleep in church I'll up date soon 

PS I need help to finding a name and a power for Haley's Mate.


	5. Alice's Past

Haley' s pov

I got to the house and ran straight form Emma my best friend and almost sister.

"Haley I hear I owe it to you for finding where He was taking me and everything." Emma said.

"all I did was ask for a map then thought of you and only you it's quite simple actually took about two minutes. I was happy to help save a friend." I answered happy that I had my family.

"Haley, can I talk to you please?" Alice said.

"sure Alice what do you need" I asked when we were in her room.

"I was wondering" she hesitated. "if you could show me the human past I never knew"

"of course Alice I will show you but I don't think it will be very bad I have seen a glimpse of it when I saw you" I took hold of her hand and thought of Alice.

I was shocked at her past though I had seen only a snippet of it this was worse all she had been through was worse much worse.

_Alice's Past_

_I was seeing her past along with her in the third person the day where her parents took her to the asylum her sister Cynthia crying over losing her sister._

"_Marie Alice Let's go now." her mother said in a hares tone on of panic thinking her daughter was a monster or witch._

_I herd the Alice next to me gasp at the cruelty of treatment from her parents._

"_I don't see why I have to go mother I'm not insane I really can see the future." the Alice in the past said._

_We had go the part where James and the older vampire were fighting after he had changed and hidden Alice._

_I Felt Alice tag at my hands and wanting to leave so I let go _

Present time

"thank you Haley I needed to see that to understand" she said giving me a hug.

"you are very welcome Alice I will be glad to Help my brothers family" I replayed

"well if we are his family and you are his then we are on big happy family." Alice said acting like a hyper active pixie again.


	6. A secret Revealed

I had been with the Cullen's for a few weeks now it was amassing to have my brother back and a family.

I decided to tell Emmett the truth about what I could do and show him what I had left out after he had supposedly died.

"Emmett I need to tell and show you something." I said quietly.

"okay what is it sis?" he asked

"um I can leave out pieces my past and my past only I think you might want to see."

"like what?"

"umm ill show you just don't get mad okay." he nodded so I took his hand and showed him what dad was like after he wasn't there and mom left with the younger kids when he would beat me and Hannah.

When I dropped his hands Edward was looking at me like I was insane and Emmett looked to kill.

"Emmett you promised" I reminded him.

"I know but how could you leave out something like this Haley what he sis to you two was horrible.!" he yelled at me I flinched and ran out the door.

I ran back to Texas where I was born I came here for comfort. When I would think of my family of Hannah of mom and Peter Emmett's twin.

Emmett Pov

I blew it I had yelled she took off and if I know my sister she would be going to Texas where we were born it had so many memories.

"Emmett Macarty Cullen what did you do." Rosalie Yelled at me

"I got mad my dad would beat us and My twin Peter and I would protect Haley and her twin Hannah they were like 5 when peter and I went to hunt and Peter died and Rosalie saved me I got mad." I explained

"where did she go I would like to talk to her." Rose said softening her tone.

"she Ran to Texas. Where we were born." I didn't need to say more she took off too.

Haley's Pov

I was sitting quietly when I herd some one came up behind me. It was Rosalie my sister-in-law.

"Haley I'd like to talk to you about my past and Emmett why he acted the way he did."

"okay fine but I don't think it will help he will just blame himself when I go back put g ahead."

She started her story and how she met Emmett my brother and why she wanted to save him.


	7. Explaning our Past

Rose walked with me back to the house we walked or rather ran back to Washington to Forks.

I was thinking when I was enveloped in a bone crunching hug by Emmett and him whispering in my ear.

"I swear Haley you do that to me again and I will find you myself"

"I'm sorry Em it's just I struggled a lot after you left then Hannah died then mom and dad it just brought back bad memories very bad memories" I explained

"it's alright but I think you are going to have to tell your story to tell the rest of the family what happened though."

"okay"

I went into the house and told everyone to hold hands.

_(flashback Haley's memory)_

_Hannah and I had just got home from school when dad was home betting mom and little Sara she was only 5 _

"_Dad!" I yelled "what are you doing she's five leave her alone!" I screamed._

"_she's getting what she deserved and you two are next so don't leave."_

_I was shocked he was drunk the only time I'd seen him drunk was when Emmett had come home with nothing to eat after a long hard winter that was 5 years ago I was eight._

_Emmett had only been 16 and yet he acted more like a father to me Hannah and Sara mom looked up to him for help then he had to do and disappear not two months after mom died and Sara got sick and dad beat Hannah to death._

_(a/n I know confusing but it's a mix I'll explain bout Hannah and Sara later)_

I let go of Emma and Emmett's hand everyone looking at me and Emmett him 'cause he lied 'bout why he was out in the woods and me cause I was beaten.

They were shocked I was looking down and ashamed Emmett was said that he only lied 'cause he wanted none of them to know 'bout his life.


	8. Author note

Oaky so about sara and Hannah sara was changed when she was five and was killed during the plegue of the imortal children Hannah was killed by the man her dad mad her marry he and her dad killed her so that's what happened to them


	9. One Royaly Pissed off Haley

Haley's pov

I looked at my new family and remembered my own what had

happened to them all the tragedy's that we had to over come how

Sara was killed for something that wasn't entirely her fault but my

own as I was the one so over come by my bloodlust that I had

killed her.

And than Emmett now dealing with the fact that he lied to his

family, but I was more mad at the fact he never told them about

me, which ticked me off even more so I decided right here and

now I wouldn't let another person in my life without seeing there

past seeing if they were trustworthy. I had learned that mistake the

Hard way Emmett had let me down so had a lot of people I had

trusted this was going to end very badly.

I have a bad temper that likes to get away with me and I could feel

It coming on very soon.

Edward's pov

Wow Haley's thought's could turn murderous.

I might want to warn my family

Jasper's pov

Wow the Emotion comeing off of Haley is murderous and distrust

I wonder if Alice has seen anything coming or if this will end

Badly.

Emmett's pov

I know that look in Haley's eyes she's losing it and I'll most likely

Get the brunt of her anger seeing as how I caused it I should talk to her.

Alice's pov

Vision

Haley blew up and attacked Emmett hurting him badly and she got

pulled off by Jasper and Edward Rosalie looked Ready to Attack

her herself and very pissed off then Haley yelled at Emmett.

"I'm leaving don't come after me don't try to find me ever when I

want to talk I'll find you."

With that she stored off.

End of vision

I straightened looking at Edward

Haley's pov

I blew after he said the words 'I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want

You to know'

I jumped and attacked him yelling while I did so.

It took both Jasper and Edward to pull me off of him.

Rosalie looked ready to kill me but I spoke

"I'm leaving don't come after me don't try to find me ever when I

want to talk I'll find you."

With that I walked out the door and started to run.

A/N I was really Pissed off when I wrote this just now so if you don't like it sorry but this is how I vent my anger


	10. Haley' s back and Jasper's shock

Haley pov

I ran as fast as I could to where I didn't care I just ran I had been 

running for about a week when I bumped into a vampire a boy

He looked maybe 16 17 on or the other

We talked for hours until he finally convinced me to go back to 

Emmett so he could explain everything. 

He told me his name was Jack I was about to leave when a girl 

about my age came up to him and asked

"Jack are you done yet?" she had waist length black hair with blue 

and purple strikes

"yea Haley this is my sister Jayde, Jayde this is Haley" he said

"hi" we said 

"hey would you guys like to come with I think you would like 

Them they are nice I suppose." I asked

"sure where do they live?" Jayde asked 

"Forks Washington I ran for like two three days follow me" I said 

We ran didn't stop Jayde and I talked most of the time and 

I got to know her pretty well 

We came to the house a few hours later and I stopped and they 

know we had arrived I went to the door and knocked.

Emmett answered immediately and pulled me into a hug.

"Emmett I came back okay I'm sorry I thought you would have 

told them a bout me and it hurt when I found out you didn't"

I said.

He led us into the living room and I herd three people' hitch their 

breathing.


	11. Jasper's family

Jayde's pov

We stepped into the living room and there sitting on the couch was 

the brother who I thought died years ago my older brother Jasper 

Lee Whitlock. 

I herd Jack and Jasper also hitch their breathing too and all eyes 

fell on us.

"Jazz?" I asked in a quite voice. 

He looked at me.

"Jayde my Baby sister" he answered

I ran to him he swung me round and around till a pixie like girl 

Tapped him.

"Jazzy who is this" she asked trying to hid her irritation.

"I'm sorry I'm his little sister Jayde and that is his twin Jack" I said

"oh well I'm Alice I' Jasper's wife nice to meet you" she said giving me a hug.

No one's pove

They talked all night till everything was settled and the Cullen's

Had tree new family members so they now consisted of 

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Platt

Emmett Macarty

Haley Macarty

Edward Masen

Adam Masen

Rosalie Hale

Emma Hale 

Jasper Whitlock

Jack Whitlock 

Jayde Whitlock 

Alice Braden 

Bella Swan


End file.
